


Magical Myopia

by Starfinder



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Arthur does not know this, Arthur just wants to go home, Confusing pronouns, Crossdressing, M/M, Magical!Arthur, Merlin has like 5 names in this, Merlin is a Fairy Prince, Merlin is sneaky and a flirt, Summer Festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfinder/pseuds/Starfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children of the human world lose their ability to see the magical realm once they grow up. Those that can still see in adulthood are highly prized among the Fae. </p><p>Prince Arthur is terrified to learn he still has his sight and must keep his gift hidden. </p><p>He manages well at first.</p><p>Then he meets Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! It's been months since I have written anything, but here is the first part of my next work. This is a completely different direction from my last piece (super dark) and I'll be working on this for a while.
> 
> For those of you who want to know about a sequel to my first work. I am putting together the plot and doing the research now, but I probably won't have the first chapter out until the end of the summer. 
> 
> Now that that is out of the way, please enjoy!

When Arthur was just a babe he would crawl into his nursemaids lap, tuck his head under her arm, and listen to her soft voice as she weaved magical tales into the candle light.

His favorite nursemaid was Josephine who grew up in the country side as a young girl and in her old age moved to the fortress walls of the castle. She was Arthur’s nursemaid from the time he was two until she passed away quietly one winter morning when Arthur had just turned eleven. Arthur had already trained himself not to cry by the time he was six, but when the serving girl Claire whispered the news into his ear at breakfast Arthur ran to his secret spot in the alcove and sobbed for hours.

Josephine had a true gift for storytelling. Her words strung together to form breathtaking imagery of victorious knights, fierce monsters, and dazzling scenery that had Arthur gasping in awe and demanding just one more tale before bedtime. She would often smile after pretending to be affronted by the tiny child’s demands and then lower her voice as the two became lost in another world.

His favorite stories were always about the Fae. It was common knowledge that they existed in a land that humans could not easy venture to, but when the Fae so desired they could travel to the human realm and cause all sorts of trickery. Hundreds of years ago both species lived among each other, however, distrust soon arose and it became safer for the two kinds to live apart.

Faes were creatures of magic. In Josephine’s stories they were beautiful people that lived in harmony with nature. They could speak with the animals and control the flora with a swish of a long delicate hand. The old paintings that Arthur once snuck a peak at in the castle library depicted the Fae as tall, thin creatures with glowing eyes and strange markings that swirled and curved all over their bodies in beautiful patterns. Some were said to have devilish horns or traits of wild animals. A few had even been rumored to have massive wings on their back that could lift them high in the air.  

In Josephine’s stories the Fae were powerful and mischievous people that often used their magic to test the questing knight or play a joke on an unsuspecting king. There weren’t cruel by nature, but to anger a Fae meant a great deal of misfortune.

Once, Arthur had asked Josephine how often the Fae came to visit the human world. She hummed for a moment and wrinkled her brow. “They come more often than people may think. They love their tricks, but they share one strong trait with humans that none of them can ignore.”

Arthur chubby little hands grasped her shawl tighter and his eyes pleaded for Josephine to continue.

“What do we have in common? What?”

Josephine had smiled and placed her spotted hands over Arthur’s. “They look for treasure.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

When Arthur was five years old he was allowed for the first time to leave the castle walls to accompany his father for his first hunting lesson. The night before, Arthur almost threw up because he was so nervous that he’d make a mistake and never be allowed outside again. It took hours to fall asleep and he had to stop himself from nodding off at the breakfast table that morning. By the time he was situated on top a horse in front of Sir Obrin, Arthur was bouncing with excitement and nerves. He had his gray cloak wrapped tightly around him and he vibrated so much in his boots that Sir Obrin had to hold him in place the entire journey. He didn’t think Sir Obrin minded, since the knight kept trying to mask his chuckles over the jittering boy behind ill-disguised coughs. 

It was an excellent day for hunting, but much to Arthur’s disappointment once the hunting party had made it only to the tree line of the forest, King Uther ordered the group to halt and instructed Sir Obrin and Sir Thomas to stay behind with Arthur. The young boy wanted to start up a fuss. It wasn’t fair! He wanted to join the knights and his father on his first day outside the castle. Tears and whining would only bring shouting from Uther and Arthur has now learned to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to remain on his father’s good side. Uther had never hit Arthur, but he knew how to twist words until they were sharp points and just as deadly. If Arthur wanted his father to smile and pat him on the head at the end of the day then the little boy would remain silent and listen to his father’s instructions.

With the rest of the party heading into the forest to hunt game, Arthur was to remain behind with his two guards and be given his first lesson in tracking. Arthur’s determination to make his father proud had him completely focusing on the teaching of how to spot tracks and signs of animal presence that Sir Thomas dutifully explained. He listened to all the tricks and he got excited when Sir Obrin put a finger to his lips and let Arthur hold the small dagger the knight kept under his tunic. Sir Thomas gave him a disapproving glare, but showed Arthur how to correctly hold the knife and the proper way to wield it.  

The small party shared a large lunch of meat pies and after Arthur was finally allowed to explore the green belt as long as he stayed in sight. He practiced the tactics Sir Thomas showed him and he soon discovered an animal trail leading through some stones and up a near tree. He followed the signs until he reached the base of the tree where the animal seemed to have vanished. Looking around he tried to hear any sound that might indicate that there was something nearby, but a pout formed on his face when all he saw was Sir Obrin napping on his back in the distance and Sir Thomas carving a figurine for his daughter back home.

Arthur turned back to the tree and by chance looked up through the towering branches.

That’s when he saw it for the first time.

_Fae_

 

 

XXX

 

The child that stares back at Arthur is definitely not human. Its eyes are a vibrant green and when it tilts its head in a curious manner a flash of gold swirls within its irises. The Fae’s skin is a milky white and almost appears translucent when the sun peaks through the surrounding leaves. A dark mop of loose tendrils frame its narrow face and the pointed tips of its ears peak out just enough for Arthur to catch the twinkling of gold that is attached there. Long fingers wrap around the branch the Fae is crouched down upon. It leans down and gazes unabashedly at the little prince, a thin smile gracing its lips.

Arthur’s mouth is open in a ridiculous fashion, making him take on the impression of a gaping fish. His little legs are frozen on the spot as he continues to stare at the creature leering down at him. He wants to call out to the person in the tree. He is a prince after all and he has to be polite, especially to someone as important as a powerful Fae. Even if the being in the tree doesn't appear much older than ten, Josephine has already told young Arthur that Fae can live centuries without aging a day.

Arthur tries to form some kind of sound that would resemble a greeting, but all that comes out is an admittedly shy murmur.

“P-pretty.”

The Fae looks immensely pleased at the boy’s words as it sits back and clearly preens. Arthur’s face flushed a dark red at the reveal.

The Fae gives Arthur a toothy smile, showing off a full set of teeth far more pointed and sharper than any human. It then places an elegant finger to its lips in a silent promise of secrecy.

Then it vanishes.

Arthur’s head rapidly turns back and forth as he looks for evidence that the Fae was once sitting high in the tree. He has his hands on the truck and his foot positioned in the first attempt to climb up to investigate further when Sir Thomas calls him back.

His father has returned from the hunt and Arthur is to return to the castle immediately.

Uther gives Arthur a wide smile when the two are reunited. It’s clear that his good mood is a result of the excellent hunting voyage the party has taken and the impressive amount of game that is being hauled back to the castle in the pulling carts. Uther demands that Arthur be placed in front of him on his steed and when the prince is secured the group sets off to Camelot.

Arthur remains quiet through the whole journey and listens to his father speak of the importance of a good hunt for the wellbeing of the people. His mind drifts back to the earlier encounter with the magical being. Arthur feels giddy with excitement at the thought of finally seeing one of his favorite creatures from his nightly stories.

He can’t wait to curl up in Josephine’s lap and tell her everything about it.

When he is put to bed after Uther calls for a small feast to celebrate the hunting party’s success, Arthur rushes to his room and dresses for bed without any aid and settles himself next to Josephine’s chair.

She arrives a few minutes later and raises an eyebrow at the sight of the prince looking not the least bit tired, but practically vibrating with energy.

Josephine makes her way across the room and lowers herself into the chair before prompting Arthur to climb up to join her. She listens patiently to the little prince who immediately launches into the events of the day and doesn't say a word until Arthur has ran out of breath as well as words.

“I’m not surprised.” Josephine chuckles at the gasping boy in her lap. “Fae are often seen by children when they visit our world. It was bound to happen to such a curious boy.”

“Why could I see him?” The question comes with the occasional pant as Arthur tries calming his rapidly beating heart.

“Well, young sire. When Fae come to our world they often wear a glamour that hides them from human eyes. However, the glamour is weak against the innocence of children and the Fae can be seen. Of course, a Fae can make themselves visible to any they so desire, but once someone grows into an adult, the ability to see through the Fae’s magic is lost.”

Arthur’s blue eyes widened in realization, “I’ll lose the ability to see them?” It was a terrible feeling, learning that he had the chance to see these fantastic people only to have that power taken from him so soon. He wanted to cry.

The nursemaid held the upset little boy and did her best to comfort him. “Oh Arthur, it is best that you can’t see them as you grow older.” When the prince snapped his head up, jutting his lower lip and demanded an explanation, she continued. “The Fae know that human children can see through their basic glamour and it has never caused any harm, but an adult that can see them is something very rare and very powerful.”

“Powerful?”

She nodded her head. “It is said that if a human can see the Fae when they are no longer a child then that human possesses a very powerful gift that the Faes covet. If a human is immune to the Fae’s magic then they hold within themselves a magic that is extremely valuable to those of the magical world. The Fae will stop at nothing to obtain a human with this gift.”

Arthur lets out a small sound of understanding, “The treasure.”

“Yes, my dear boy. If you can see the Fae when you older; you must not tell anyone.”

“What happens when they find these people?” He already knows the answer.

“They take them to their world and they are never seen again.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

Arthur spent the rest of his childhood sneaking out of the castle and venturing into the forest as often as he could. He didn’t want to waste what precious time he had being able to see the magical world that seeped into the human side. He spent many seasons exploring the forests, springs, and hillsides that surrounded Camelot in hopes of spotting a flicker of magic.

He was very successful and soon took to bring a smuggled notebook he swiped from Gregory Mammoth’s archives. Once he caught a glimpse of anything, he’d fill in pages upon pages of drawings and notes. In the first few years he had  already seen clusters of tiny fairies collecting dewdrops, a six pointed nose mole digging a new burrow, a few griflings flying overhead, and on one dangerous occasion he had to outrun a troll when he frightened the doe it had been hunting. Arthur didn’t know when he would lose his sight of the magical world, but he was determined to hold on to it for as long as he could.  His only real regret was that for all the magical creatures he saw, he still hadn't seen another Fae.

During a fishing trip when he was twelve, Arthur saw a few water nymphs playing in the shallows.

On his fourteenth spring Arthur was allowed to lead his first hunt, and on returning the prince observed a dozen hobgoblins carrying back spoils of a successful raid to their home. He made sure to keep out of their way.

When Arthur was fifteenth he came across a brownie that was stuck in one of the mouse traps laid about the castle. He helped the poor thing out and in exchange for a raspberry tart from the kitchens the brownie mended Arthur’s favorite pair of riding boots.

In his spare time, when he wasn’t at lessons or forced to make an appearance at court, Arthur was deep into the old tomes to discover more about the magical world. King Uther at first discovery of his hobby was alarmed and demanded Arthur to stop such foolishness as once. It was not becoming of a future king to read about make believe and the ridiculous. It was the Gaius, the court medical examiner and the closest person to Arthur once Josephine had passed, that convinced Uther of the benefits of knowing the old myths and history. It took a bit of encouragement, but once Uther stop forbidding Arthur his magical study, Gaius produced some of his own texts and was a fountain of information that Arthur frequently used.

In his seventeenth summer it became clear to Arthur that he might be what Josephine had feared. He could still see the magical creatures that lived around the castle and it didn’t appear that he would lose his sight any time soon.

It was the brownie, who insisted on being called Callum, who became Arthur’s confidant in magical matters. Callum taught Arthur a few tricks to keep his sight a secret from other magical beings and had helped the prince out on quite a few close encounters.  Word spread fast in the magical society and a prince who was soon to be a full adult with the ability to still see would reach the Fae lightning fast. Callum had taken to traveling with Arthur on numerous occasions, insisting that he was doing so only for the adventure, but they both knew that the aging brownie was very fond of his prince and wouldn’t stand for any injury.

The greatest test of Arthur’s capability to remain hidden came in the middle of summer when King Uther announced to the court that he and the soon to be crowned prince would be attending the solstice festival hosted by the kingdom of Nemeth.

Arthur had never been fond of these lavish gatherings where the kings made an appearance only to increase their own reputation. His only comfort came with the fact that he might be able to spend time with Princess Mithian who was lovely and also shared his interest in the magical world.

It was announced that Uther would bring about a large caravan of knights, tradesmen, and a few entertainers to accompany them to the festival. The entire event would be held over two weeks and it was assured that representatives of all the major kingdoms and land holders would be in attendance. The kingdom of Camelot would show off its prosperity with samples of its finest luxury goods and of course the talent of its knights who would all participate in the games that were to be played.

King Uther had taken Arthur aside during the massive preparations for the coming journey to Nemeth to remind the prince how deeply his future behavior would affect Camelot and more importantly the throne. It wasn’t anything Arthur had never heard before, but like the dutiful son he was, he swore to remain respectful and honorable during the entire visit.

When he was finally able to slip back to his own chambers, Arthur immediately called for Callum to ask his advice on the festival.  The tiny brownie was busy mending a tattered washcloth and didn’t bother to look up while answering.

“I’d better go with you this time. There have been whispers that the Fae court may also make an appearance at the festival. There’s going to be a lot of trouble, especially for foolish blonde princes who get doe-eyed at a few sparkles.”

It should sound like a harsh jab, but Arthur feels his cheeks heat at the truth behind the words. He does get a bit misty eyed when he sees even a slight hint of magic. Callum once had to bite down hard on his thumb to get him to stop staring at an elk spirit grazing in the fields near the knight training grounds. Arthur felt reassured that his friend will be with him these next few weeks. Especially, since this may be the first time in over a decade he’ll get the opportunity to see a Fae again.

He’s never been more nervous.

 

 

XXX

 

 

The trek to Nemeth lasts four long days in the summer heat. Arthur wishes that his father hadn’t insisted that the knights be in full apparel. He doesn’t care how important a strong image is to those they might encounter. It feels like his flesh has melted off and is swimming around in his chainmail. Disgusting.

It’s just passed midday when the peaks of the gray stone towers of Nemeth castle can be seen above the tree line. Most of the caravan is exhausted and King Uther looks a bit like an overly ripe tomato with a nasty grimace stuck on its face. However, once they pass through the gates every knight will hold his head up high and the King will look every inch the perfect royal he is.

Arthur only hopes he doesn’t fall off his horse and fall asleep in the dirt.

He paints his court-approved ‘charming’ smile on when the horns are blown, announcing the arrival of the King of Camelot. The courtyard is already bustling with motion and people are flitting about setting up tents for the festivities the next day. Arthur tries to pick out a few familiar faces in the crowd while he discreetly taps his side bag where Callum is snoozing away. He gets a sharp kick in his side that tells him Callum got the message and isn’t too happy to be woken up.

He finally spots Mithian on the marble steps, waiting with her father to greet the visiting royalty.  When she catches his eyes she gives him a small wave and beams. Arthur smiles back and tries to sit up a bit straighter when his horse comes to a stop in front of King Rodor.

“Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot. We offer you our most respectful greetings and are delighted to have you in attendance for our solstice festival. I look forward to your knights’ performance in the tournament. Please follow…”

Already dismounting his mare, Arthur drowned out the overly polite and political greetings among the two kings. He would have to learn the delicate art in great detail after he was named crown prince, but for now he could get away with practiced bows and perfectly constructed statements.

It was Mithian that tapped him on the shoulder when he handed his reigns to the awaiting stable boy. Arthur will forever deny that he didn’t squeak and spin around dramatically to the princess.

“Arthur! It’s wonderful to see you.”

“Mithian. Hello! It’s been over a year.”

Since they were in the public eye, it was only proper for Arthur to take the hand offered to him and place a quick kiss in the center. He looked up from his fringe to meet a rather amused expression. Mithian quickly tugged his arm and led him away from the unpacking caravan to the tents in the distance. They rushed along busy workmen and servants setting up different stations to be open come morning the next day. It wasn’t until the two young royals were at the end of the long row of brightly colored marquees that Mithian dropped Arthur’s hand and started whispering breathlessly.

“They are here! They’re here! Oh Arthur, can you believe it. The Fae will be at the festival. I’m so excited I could barely sleep last night.”

Mithian continues to bounce in front of him as Arthur tries to process the information just given to him.

“How do you know Mithian? Have you seen them?”

“Of course not you fool. Humans can’t see the magical world once they are no longer children. I haven’t seen anything since I was old enough to ride a horse.” The last part is spoken bitterly and Arthur feels the regular swell of regret rise up in his stomach. He dearly wanted to share his secret with Mithian, knowing that she of all people would find great joy in his ability. However, Callum was vehemently against the idea.

_“That pretty princess may share your love of the magical realm, but does she value your power above the possibility of having her own? Fae will do anything for a human like you Arthur. They’ll even offer magic as a reward. Everyone can be bought. Some just have higher prices.”_

Turning his thoughts back to the gleeful princess in front of him, “alright, no need for insults. How do you know?”

Mithian’s eyes widened in delight, “Father received a sealed letter from the Fae court itself! They wanted to make their attendance known. They’ll be here in a few days and listen to this. Father has agreed to let them lead the tournament games! You’ll be participating in games that the Fae have created. Isn’t this wonderful!?”

A wave of dread washed over Arthur at Mithian’s reveal. He had desperately searched for years of another glimpse of the Fae, but for so many of them to be here it would be impossible for Arthur to keep his secret.

He couldn’t be allowed to compete in the games, but as prince of Camelot he had no choice. Uther would kill him before the Fae even got a chance.

“That is glorious news my lady.” His overly polite tone must have confused Mithian who was now sending him worried looks. “I must take my leave now. I have to help the others set up our kingdom’s tents and father is expecting me. Excuse me my lady.”

Arthur marched away as if he was leading a unit during a formal court appearance instead of simply running away from his dear friend.  He spent the rest of the day keeping him mind off of Mithian’s words by helping the others set up booths and store away the weapons to be used during the games. Callum crawled out of the side bag and stationed himself on Arthur’s shoulder the whole time. He tried to reassure the prince that they would figure out a way to make it through the upcoming weeks together.

Arthur desperately wanted to believe him.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Trying to fall sleep in the chambers given to Arthur was impossible. The obnoxiously large Nemeth coat of arms mocked the canopy bed from its position on the wall. Seriously, who needs to devote an entire wall to a quite frankly ugly banner?

Arthur turns to peer at the dresser to the right of the bed where a bundle of shirts has been artfully arranged for Callum’s sleeping quarters. The brownie is snoring away as usual, but in his defense he did stay up three extra candle marks to calm Arthur down enough to stop pacing the chambers.

He still can’t sleep. There are too many worries bouncing around in his head for a proper rest. If he thinks back at it now there did seem to always be a flash of magic just beyond the corner of his eye on the journey here. Arthur had believed it to be a result of his excitement for the upcoming festivities or the nerves in his stomach for having to represent Camelot during the games. Now that he knows the truth he ponders for the hundredth time if anyone would take notice if the prince of Camelot slipped away in the night.

 _Stupid. Of course they would_. Father would hunt his ass down, drag him back, and probably offer him all tied up to the Fae. Arthur can already see his father spinning the tragic tale of his useless son who was given to the magical people as an offering of peace, for the good of Camelot, of course.

He has no idea how he’ll survive the next day or even the rest of the festival. All he has to do is slip up once and he’s off to the magical realm to be put on display or paraded like a little puppet for amusement.

Frustrated and exhausted the young prince curls up into the blankets and squeezes his eyes shut. He hates feeling hopeless. He loves his gift and he’s been careful for so long. Maybe, the story is wrong. Maybe it isn’t so rare for a human to have the sight or maybe the Fae don’t actually care if they can be seen.

In fact, the stories always stress that children can see magic and they are never taken because even the Fae have principles. He may have just been knighted, but in many eyes he’s still a child. Yes! That’s it. Arthur is still young. He may be considered an adult to some, but the Fae live for centuries, so their age perception has to be faulty.

_Hah! I’m okay. I’m safe._

Arthur spends the next hour nearly convincing himself that there is nothing to worry about. As his eyelids flutter and his limbs grow heavy with sleep, he almost makes himself believe.

 

 

XXX

 

 

“Careful with the ropes! I don’t need yer arm to fall off before the merchandise is unloaded.”

Arthur ducks out of the way of the teetering page just as the poor fellow falls to the ground. The merchant woman is already squawking her displeasure at the unconscious boy while the tent flaps wave wildly in the breeze. Arthur’s been wandering the maze of tents for half an hour looking for the knight’s tent that is marked with Camelot’s gold dragon.

All day individuals from the far reaches of the realm have been arriving and setting up their wares. The festival begins tonight with the summer feast and already the crowds are buzzing with news that the Fae court will be in attendance. Arthur would simply nod and try to match the enthusiasm of each peasant that stops him in search of more information on the matter.

It is ridiculous considering how most of the tales involving Fae have the clear underlying message to never engage in any activity with them. They love to mess with humans and with a gathering of this stature, Arthur shudders at what the Fae have in store for the approaching games. No doubt the knights participating will leave with very little dignity intact.

“Sire!” The familiar voice of his fellow knight rouses Arthur from his thoughts. He turns to see Sir Kay waving enthusiastically from the other side of the field. Picking up the pace he hurries over to his friend.

“Sir Kay, how are the preparations going?”

Wrapping an arm around the prince’s shoulder, Kay pulls Arthur away from the crowd. “Fine. Fine. Everything is up and ready for tonight. I’ll say this is going to be one amazing event.”

“Yes. I do beli-“  Arthur is cut off by Kay continuing his own conversation. The knight is one of Arthur’s oldest friends and since they are close in age and Kay’s father holds a very powerful estate, Uther allowed the boys to play together as children. While Kay has proved himself a very capable knight of Camelot, he still hasn’t learned to keep his mouth shut, something that both aggravated and amused the older knights.

“The amount of food they have in there is unbelievable! We are going to be rolling around like stuck pigs at the end of the night my friend. Ah! Have you seen the weaponry from the north? We need to find that booth again. There is a dagger on display that I must get my hands on. That reminds me I ran into –“

Arthur’s attention is already wandering from Kay’s rambling when he spots Mithian in the distance with some of her ladies in waiting. She seems to be directing them on the proper placement of some flower arrangement that is clearly for the Fae to be arriving. He takes a moment to admire her childish gleefulness at the whole thing. He knows he’d secretly be joining in if not for the giant cloud of fear that is hanging over him.

The sharp grip on his right shoulder jerks him away from Mithian, who has just now seen Arthur and is making her way over.

“Will you take a look at that?” Kay practically screams in Arthur’s ear as he points to a group by the ribbon merchant. “Gods, even the wenches are top notch. I think a little summer romance is in store for me tonight!”

“Arthur. I was looking for you.” Mithian makes her way up to the two men. Arthur is torn from giving his full attention to the princess and joining in on the discovery of his friend’s newest paramour.

“Ah, yes. Hello Mithian….Umm. Kay which wen- …err… lady are you referring?”

Kay shoves Arthur with his elbow and lowers his voice to a suggestive tone. “That one with the fancy dress.” He points again. “She’s looking this way now.”

Both Mithian and Arthur follow his extended hand to the lady in question. It’s Mithian who speaks first.

“She is definitely a beauty. I may have some competition for the dance.” Mithian laughs good naturedly as she subtly jabs Kay in the back. “Show some chivalry sir knight. That is a lady you point to and a lady you will treat her as.”

Arthur doesn’t hear the two next to him bicker. He’s too busy staring at the person next to the ribbon stand. They are looking back with just as much interest. Suddenly, their lips tilt upward and Arthur is shown a wide smile. He continues to stare dumbly as the lithe creature spins on their heels, sends the prince a wink and disappears into the crowd.

“You lucky dog!” Kay thumps Arthur’s back and Mithian simply shakes her head.

Arthur can’t even form words at the moment.

Because that was definitely not a human.

That was a Fae.

And that was definitely not a lady.

That was a man in a dress.


	2. What were you thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash. I have no real excuse for taking so long to write another chapter except for regular life. I'm staring up my internship next week so it may be a while before the next chapter surfaces. I promise that this isn't abandoned or anything!
> 
> I have no beta. There are likely many many many mistakes. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

As soon as it is deemed polite, Arthur excuses himself from the feast and hastily makes his way to his chambers for the night. He jerks open the door so fast the candle by his nightstand goes out and the canopy rustles. There is an undignified squeak from the nest of shirts at the bedside and a grumpy Callum peers out at the prince.

It only takes one look at the pale young man. “Oh, deary. Come over here. Let’s get a look at ya.”

Arthur stumbles across the rug and collapses on the bed face down. He can feel Callum hop onto his back and kick at his shoulders in an attempt to turn him around. Arthur responds by sinking deeper into the mattress and letting out a loud groan.

Brownie magic is not a thing to be trifled with. A snap of tiny fingers and the sheets flip themselves over taking Arthur with them. He shrieks a bit and fails his limbs before landing back on the bed with a heavy thump. It takes a moment for everything in his vision to stop spinning, but once it does a deep pout forms on his face.

“That was completely uncalled for.”

Callum only sighs and settles on Arthur’s chest, crossing his tiny feet. Arthur pushes himself up on the bed and peers down at the brownie.

“Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind princeling?”

The pout deepens.

“ _Arthur_.”

The prince collapses down on the pillows and lets out a dramatic sigh. “I’m thinking of running away.”

The brownie smirks. “Oh, really? Got a place in mind?”

“I could become a farmer, always wanted to live the simple life.”

“You’d hate it. Get bored in a few days.” Callum stood up and hopped back onto the nightstand.

“Well I can’t stay here!” At his confession Arthur yanked the covers over himself and curled into a ball

 “What’s going on? Something’s got you spooked.”

“There was a Fae in the market today.”

The room was silent for a while after that. Both knew running away would never be an option. A prince suddenly vanishing at the festival would be interesting even to the Fae. There was little the brownie could do for his friend now. The prince was being thrown into the lion’s den without any defense.

 

XXX

 

Arthur tried his best to remain hidden in the knight’s tent for as long as possible the next morning. He even sent out a very confused page to bring back his portion of breakfast, so he wouldn’t have to leave his hiding spot besides the lances. He’s sure that by noon there’d be a rumor that Camelot’s prince has a strange passion for pressed iron and likes to surround himself with it, but right now Arthur can’t find it in him to care. Maybe, if he lucky he can stay in the tent for the entire week and avoid all things magical. He’s in the middle of contemplating whether to make a bed out of saddles or sting up a hammock from one of the canvases when Mithian barges in.

“There you are! I’ve been practically searching the entire kingdom for you. Come out at once I have something to show you.” She doesn’t even let Arthur respond. Instead, he finds himself being dragged out of the tent and out of the main square.

Arthur does his best to keep up with Mithian’s excited pace and only stumbles a little, all the while trying to discreetly observe his surroundings in case there are magical creatures waiting to pop out from the shadows.

The princess leads Arthur back into the castle and into another hall way that appears to have been freshly swept. There are towering flower arrangements on every window, table, and archway. The shutters are drawn back completely to let in the sun. The floors and walls are pristine and intricate ornaments are strategically placed in every conceivable location to catch the incoming light and glitter brightly. Personally, Arthur finds the set up a bit nauseating.

“It’s perfect right?” Mithian finally drops Arthur’s arm and steps further into the hallway. Arthur is sure that the same decorations can be found in each of the rooms that lead off from this particular hallway. He has to stifle a laugh thinking of the faces of the Fae court as they are lead down this hall to their rooms. Mithian must have been thinking the more sparkles the better when she designed everything.

 

“It’s…something alright.”

Arthur doesn’t move in time to block the hard jab to his side that Mithian feels is necessary after his less than eloquent comment. She huffs and mumbles something about men not understanding the complex practice of interior design.

“You’ll be more appreciative when you see inside the rooms.” For a horrible moment Arthur is sure the princess will force him into a glittery torture chamber and permanently blind him.

_Actually, the loss of sight would improve my current predicament. Perhaps a little peek…_

His indecision is put on hold when a maid runs down the hallway trying to get their attention.

While Mithian has a few words with the breathless young girl, Arthur finds his thoughts wandering to other avoidance techniques he could use for the rest of the celebration. He knows he can’t simply vanish and as an available prince he needs to be seen networking with the other nobles.  For the first time Arthur is frustrated with his gift. So he can see griffins and harpies? No big deal.

Except that it’s a massive deal right now. If he wants to return home and continue his existence as a free man he’ll need to form some kind of plan. Running away from the problem is looking better and better.

“Oh lady Ravena!”

Someone else has joined them in the alcove and has captured Mithian’s attention. Arthur proceeds to plaster on his ‘I’m very dashing and dreamy’ smile.

Turning around to greet the newcomer is perhaps his greatest mistake of his short life.

The Fae is back. The crossdressing Fae with laughing eyes is back. _SHIT shit shit._

“I wanted to just thank Princess Mithian for the lovely amenities in my chambers. You are most generous.” The Fae’s lips are pushed into a careful smile and while Mithian starts glowing at the praise, Arthur can tell that the dancing lights in the windows are causing the dangerous creature to slightly wince.

“I’m afraid I have yet to make your acquaintance, sir knight.” The Fae flutters his eyelashes outrageously. Arthur’s almost positive he also licks his lips before pushing them out in a ridiculous attempt at seduction.

Arthur knows his face must look a bit constipated as he rushes to string a coherent sentence that isn’t something damning. He thinks the garbled “H-hello my fair l-la-lady. Pleasure to acquaint make yourself to I,” sounds far more intelligent than he actually feels.

Mithian looks like the cat that got the cream after his flustered failure and the Fae boy is giving him an absolutely wicked look that probably looks sweet on whatever mask he’s showing to the rest of the world.

“I-I feel a bit ill. I shall leave you l-ladies to your…uh...business.” It’s a pathetic retreat, but Arthur’s willing to sacrifice his pride if he can make it out of this encounter alive. Mithian is giving him a look that says they will definitely be having words later. The maid seems to be holding back laughter from behind her cupped hand.

The Fae calls out to him just as Arthur can taste sweet escape, “You’ll be at the feast tonight Prince Arthur?”

The prince stumbles in a very dignified way and throws a nod over his shoulder. It’s all he can do to hold back the screaming ‘NO’ he’d rather call out. He is after all a prince and a prince does not disappoint a lady. Regardless, if the lady is a creature that possibly wants to eat him. Literally.

On his way back to the tent Arthur narrowly misses being spotted by Kay and Leon who are quarreling about something. He dodges a baker swinging around his wares and nearly trips over two small children before he finally slumps down in his hiding spot.

_What do I do now?_

 

XXX

 

Arthur is able to remain in the knight’s tent until supper. He spends the rest of the day sharpening this sword and practicing with a wooden dummy. It helps keeps his mind numb and let out all the pent up tension from the morning. He wishes he could feign ill and head back to his temporary quarters, but Uther would rather send the entire militia to drag him out then let his reputation be tarnished. In extreme protest, Arthur forces himself out of the tent and to the grand hall.

Mithian is waiting for him. Sadly because of their unwedded status it would be improper for them to be seated together. At least she is in his view, a small comfort.

There is a long empty table furnished with gold cutlery and crystal centerpieces. By the way Mithian keeps scrutinizing the layout Arthur surmises that the Fae are to be seated here. It is located parallel to King Rodor’s table. Obviously meant to be a sign of respect for any mortal, but it’s a silent show of power by Rodor to have the Fae put equal to him. Perhaps the insult will go unnoticed or if Arthur is lucky the Fae will focus on showing Rodor his place and forget his existence.

That doesn’t solve his current problem though because seated next to Mithian, directly in front of Arthur is the crossdressing Fae.

The dress tonight is darker and more luxurious than the light day dresses Arthur has seen on the Fae before. The interlocking design on the chest is embroidered with tiny beads that give off a shine in the candle light. The dress itself is enough to make someone turn their head and stare. From the looks of the knights flanking Arthur there are many eyes on the lovely “Lady Ravena.”

“I think she’s staring at you mate.” Kay knocks his cup of ale against Arthur. He’s clearly been deep in his own drink. Arthur raises his cup and peeks over the rim. The Fae’s eyes on glued to his and the flirty creature suddenly gives a smirk and winks.

Arthur would have definitely choked if he actually took a sip, and as he fumbles with a cup he can hear the Fae chuckle across the room. After checking to make sure he hasn’t soiled his shirt Arthur sends a glare at the pale creature. The ‘lady’ looks even more amused.

For the rest of the night it becomes a game. The Fae who Arthur has now deemed “Raven” for its short inky dark locks, sends over a kiss while Arthur pretends to block it with generously sized turkey leg. The prince hopes Mithian hasn’t caught on because it would be difficult to explain why the prince of Camelot is making disgusted faces at the loveliest maiden at the festival. He will deny it to his grave, but Arthur did enjoy the strange non-verbal banter he has going with Raven.

Arthur becomes agitated when the feast starts to wrap up. Uther is rosy cheeked and in higher spirits than Arthur can ever remember. There is a pleasant mood around the castle and when a young noble woman makes a shy suggestion of dancing King Rodor commands that the ballroom be opened. Guests start to file in and when Mithian is distracted by a dance request from Leon, Arthur slips out of the room and heads to his chambers. If he runs like a bat out of hell no one has to know.

He reaches the door only slightly out of breath and is just about to congratulate himself when the devil himself appears.

“Prince Arthur! You can’t be tired yet.”

Since his first reaction is to scream, punch the crossdresser in the face, and flee into the room, Arthur wisely chooses not to turn around. It takes a second for him to compile an appropriate response.

“I’m afraid I’m too tired for dancing my lady.”

“Rubbish.” Raven’s voice drops a bit too low for a proper lady and the choice of words startles Arthur for a moment.

_Definitely not a lady then._

Slowly turning around, Arthur considers painting on another winning smile, but at this point he could really care less. “Not rubbish. Completely knackered.”

“Nonsense. Tired out from what?”

“Training.” Not really a lie, but Arthur is used to hour long sessions more grueling than hitting a target.

“Training to be a prat?”

“Y-ye… NO! I am not a prat!”

Raven’s blue eyes flashed an inhuman gold and his smile stretched even further.

 “Oh? Really? So you aren’t a bit bull headed?”

“Not at all. I am very agreeable. A true gentleman.”

“A gentleman? So, you’ll escort a young lady to the dance?”

_Hah! Young lady my arse._

“I’m sure a strong prince like you can’t possibly bear to let a poor defenseless woman wonder off to a dance on her own?” Big lashes fluttered in his direction and a pouty pink lip wobbled.

Arthur took a step closer and leaned into Raven face. They stood there nose to nose for a moment before Arthur smirked and parted his lips.

“Nope. Don’t care at all.” Letting his lips pop the ‘p’ nice and loud. Raven eyes widened in surprise and before the Fae could respond Arthur was shutting the door behind him.

 

XXX

 

 

Arthur tries to muffle his shriek when Callum flips the covers on him again. Why the brownie insists Arthur not sleep on his stomach is annoying. Callum claims it’s because Arthur snores like a bear, but for such a tiny thing Callum’s own snores could wake the kingdom.

“How’d it go?” The brownie’s tone is of disinterest, but Arthur knowns when his friend is worried for him.

“I told him to shove it.”

Tiny fists hoists up Arthur’s collar. “You did WHAT!?”

“Well not in those exact words, but I think he…or she got the hint.” He shrugs his shoulders and feels Callum’s grip get even tighter.

“Of all the stupid things you could have done! Baiting the Fae is the exact opposite of a good idea. Now you’ve caught its interest and once they find a shiny new toy they don’t let go!”

_Oh. I didn’t think of that._

The tiny brownie jumps back up on the nightstand and starts digging around in his nest of lose garments. “Obviously you need more help than I thought. Thankfully I have made myself useful and made you this.” Callum makes a victorious noise and lifts up what looks like a lumpy rock tied with string.

“It’s err…lovely.” The prince gives a pitying smile. Callum rolls his eyes and huffs.

“It’s a smoking pellet. If you throw it on the ground it creates a massive amount of smoke which you can use to escape. Not very magical, but even the Fae can’t see through heavy fog.”

The brownie throws it to the prince and sits back down in his nest. Arthur takes a moment to inspect the clod of dirt. Shrugging when he finds nothing obvious about it he adds the stone to his belt for safe keeping.

“Tell me more about this Fae. ‘Raven’ you said?”

Crossing his arms above his head, Arthur sinks back into the pillows. “Well, Lady Ravena is the name HE is using, but it’s definitely a male Fae, possibly one with a thing for dresses.”

“To each his own,” Callum nods sagely.

Arthur bites his lip and makes a questioning noise. “Um. Tall, my height at least. Skinny with messy dark hair. Big blue eyes…well they turned gold before. Oh! And ears like the size of - “

“Gold eyes?”

Positioning his head to look up to Callum, Arthur raises a brow. “Yeah. Is that important?”

“I can’t be sure,” the old brownie scratched his chin. “I’ve been in the moral realm too long, but I think that signifies something.”

“A terrible disease perhaps?” Comes a hopeful suggestion from the prince.

 Callum chuckles.  “No. It’s a symbol of status and definitely not good news for you.”

Tossing the blankets over his head Arthur lets out a long moan. “What am I going to do?”

“I’m coming with you tomorrow.”

“But-“ Arthur starts his usual protest, but one harsh glare from his friend puts an end to the discussion.

“Cleary you need me if you’re starting some kind of childish fight with an immortal creature.” With that last remark the brownie snaps his fingers and the candle light goes out.

“Good night.” Arthur mumbles to the already snoring pile near his bed. The prince gathers the covers close and shuts his eyes.

Sleep comes a little easier tonight.

 

XXX

 

 

It’s almost noon and Arthur is quite proud that he has managed to avoid Raven and Mithian so far. He feels bad that he’s intentionally trying to keep away from the princess, but Mithian and Raven for some reason seemed really close at the feast last night and he isn’t taking any chances.

He’s chewing on a roll he bought from one of booths and is wandering the grounds to stretch his legs. Callum is currently riding in a small side bag tied to his belt. He hasn’t heard a peep from the brownie, so it’s more than likely Callum is taking his standard second nap.

Tomorrow the games are scheduled to begin. Everything is bathed in secrecy. Even his father admitted to not being privy to what the Fae have in store. Arthur had put on a brave face and nodded along with his father as he received yet another lecture on proper tournament conduct. He zoned out for a little while and replied with his standard “Yes father,” when needed. 

There is a small gathering of onlookers near one of Cenred’s tents. The slimy king holds no graces with Arthur. Although, he did remember seeing King Cenred staring like a starving man at Raven last night. If only that lecherous ruler knew that those big bambi eyes belongs to a creature of the male persuasion.

Now that he thought about it, Arthur isn’t sure Cenred would be opposed to the masculine sex. The prince shudders at the images his mind supplies and almost feels sorry for Raven. Almost.

Walking closer to the growing crowd, Arthur can just make out the source of the excitement. Two rival knights are sparring and the peasants of the neighboring kingdoms are cheering on their favorite. With the games to start tomorrow it isn’t a bad idea to be getting in some more practice. However, Arthur isn’t foolish enough to believe that the traditional jousting or duel will be featured in the games.

“Arthur!” An unmistakable voice calls out over the crowd. Arthur bites back a moan.

Mithian is waving over the peasants heads and pushing her way toward him. Arthur’s eyes skitter back in forth in some mad effort to find somewhere to hide. How could she have spotted him so easily? He even chose to wear ‘peasant clothing’ that he might have nicked from the laundry this morning. It is of course useless as Mithian in a show of brute force elbows her way out of the crowd and steps out right in front of him.

“We’ve been looking for you all morning. Lady Ravena tells me you were ill and left for bed early. Are you alright Arthur?”

It stings a bit to hear her genuine concern over his well-being. He hates lying to his dear friend, but the situation he is in just keeps getting worse. Dragging Mithian into this mess would be a terrible mistake.

“Oh! You’ve found him.” _Speaking of things getting worse._

Lady Ravena or the more appropriately named Raven, the symbol of death, is walking with grace though the parting crowd. More than a few heads turn to stare as Raven approaches, but her eyes are locked on her target.

Arthur feels like some helpless prey being cornered by a ferocious beast. He is seriously considering ignoring all etiquette and sprinting out of here like the coward he is.  His legs feel like stone and if the small golden flash is what he thinks it is then his frozen stature is not natural. Arthur curses himself for momentarily feeling excited at the display of magic.

When Raven approaches, Arthur uses his only weapon available and refuses to greet the Fae. It’s a pathetic defense on his part, but at this point he’ll make any tiny jab he can.

Mithain has picked up on the tense atmosphere and is very aware that neither of her friends are saying a word. The gleeful turn of her lips tells Arthur she has made the absolute wrong assumption here. 

“I completely forgot! I have to go help my… father. Yes! My father wants me to go check the decorations one more time. I’ll just leave you two here. Have fun!”

Arthur sends Mithian a pleading look. _Please don’t leave me_! The princess just gives him a small smile and shakes her head fondly. She’s probably thinking Arthur is just a bit shy and needs a helpful shove. Unknowingly pushing him right into the arms of a terrifying predator!

While Mithian skips merrily along, Arthur shoots daggers into her back for betraying him. A sudden numbness in his legs causes him to stumble on his feet. It must have all been part of Raven’s plan because the Fae giggles and captures Arthur’s arm in a misleading gesture of aide.

“A little clumsy I see.” The gaze of the Fae is very amused.

Arthur refuses to dignify that with an answer and tries to remove his arm from the powerful grip. He feels a few sharp pricks in his arms _. Oh my gods. Claws?_

Smiling sweetly, Raven forced Arthur onto the path behind the tents with strength that is in no way human. 

The bag wiggling on his hip alerts Arthur that Callum is up and can probably sense the presence of the Fae. Arthur curses his stupidity of allowing Callum to come with him. Discovering a brownie on his person will out his secret immediately. Brownies almost never leave their home unless it’s to protect something they see as theirs. If Arthur had the time he’d tease his friend that the prince is obviously more important to the tiny brownie than Callum will ever admit.

The pair (with a small stowaway) enters into the main square when Raven suddenly stops. His grip tightens on the prince and is probably the only thing keeping the prince upright from the sudden halt.

“Dammit.” The Fae speaks so quietly Arthur almost misses the statement.

It doesn’t take long for Arthur to figure out what has caused his kidnapper’s annoyance. Nearly everyone is crowding into the square and some are fighting for the change to be standing right at the edge of the stone road. There is a heavy atmosphere of excitement and apprehension. Everyone’s head is turned down the road where a large caravan lead by pristine white horses is approaching the gates.

The second the first carriage hits the crowd the people start cheering. Flowers are being thrown onto the street and children are scrambling onto their parent’s shoulders in order to get a better view. Arthur can’t see them now, but he is sure that King Rodor and Mithian are standing at the entrance steps waiting to greet the honored guests.

The golden designs decorating the carriages and cloaked riders are beautiful and so clearly of another world.

Arthur’s heart drops down into his stomach. He’s frozen again and this time it’s not by magic.

He is brought out of his panic by the low growl Raven lets out and the possessive grip on his arm. The Fae does not seem pleased by the new arrivals.

Somehow the crowd moves just enough for Arthur to get a clear view of the arriving guests.  One of the cloaked horsemen turns to look in their direction. The piercing green eyes hold Arthur’s for a long moment. Raven steps out a little in front of Arthur and lets out a dangerous rumbling sound. The horseman eyes answer with a swirl of siler and if he could see Raven’s, Arthur is sure they would be an answering gilded flash.

Nothing stops the deep dread that builds up at the prince’s core.

The Fae court has arrived and Arthur’s true test has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I tend to answer every comment. 
> 
> I'm completely open to suggestions or ideas since I do not really plan out my stories and write what comes to mind on a particular day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Am I The Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have updated. I am still trash. I will do my absolute best to keep this story moving along. I will not abandon it.
> 
> Still no beta - tons of mistakes!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I need ideas!
> 
> Special thanks to the wonderful Kittenwolf29 who kept me motivated! You are the best!

 

The Fae’s entourage was just disappearing out of view and all the onlookers were following the gleaming carriages like an entranced lover. The thick crowd previously smothering one another had dwindled down to a few peasants rushing to close up shop. Everyone was heading to the castle.

 

Well, almost everyone. Arthur was trapped by the leech of a Fae hanging on his arm. It definitely felt like all his blood was being sucked away due to the intense pressure Raven was applying.

 

It’s not like Arthur needed his right arm. Left handed sword fighting was all the rage with the ladies.

 

Awkwardly, they stood there as the rest of the crowd hurried into the citadel. Arthur knew he would be expected to be there soon. His father was likely standing front and center for the arriving Fae, or he was currently elbowing his way through peasants to reach the staircase from which King Rodor and Mithian would be waiting. The thought of his father having to swat away peasants and being squeezed like a washerwoman’s used sponge brought a smirk to the prince’s face.

 

“What has you looking so amused?” The sickly sweet voice was far too close to Arthur’s ear. Raven looked very pleased at capturing the prince’s attention again.

 

Trying to loosen the Fae’s grip, Arthur huffed. “Nothing, my lady. Why don’t we leave for the castle ourselves? Surely you want to see the new guests.” Twisting his arm away from Raven was a horrible mistake. The Fae merely latched on impossibly tighter and started to pull Arthur back towards the remaining tents. Away from the castle.

 

“Oh, you don’t want to go there. We would barely squeeze through the gates with so many going. Not to mention squeezing through with that shape of yours. Let’s find somewhere quiet to sit and talk.”

 

 _Did he just call me fat!?_ Arthur’s brain retorted.

 

Sadly, it was no use. Arthur was captured and being led to his death. He had lived such a short life. There was much he wanted to still do. At least Callum would be there to comfort his prince as the Fae gobbled up his liver.

 

Callum…wait a second! Where was Callum? Surreptitiously, Arthur used his free arm to carefully check the side pouch Callum had snuck into. His questing fingers came across his ceremonial dagger, his hidden dagger, and… an empty pouch.

 

That no good lying completely unreliable brownie! Did he scamper off the second Raven descended? Leaving Arthur to fight off the harpy alone? If he did survive, Callum was never getting anymore of the cook’s lemon tarts ever again!

 

The sour look on Arthur’s face made Raven look at him curiously, but instead of making a remark the Fae continued to lead him off into an empty tent.

 

There was a thick blanket laid out in the center and what looked like all the fixing of a picnic. Either Raven was fattening him up or creepily romancing him. Neither sounded pleasant.

 

“Come, sit here.” Raven plopped down and patted the space next to him. As if Arthur wasn’t being dragged down already by force.

 

Arthur was momentarily free as he settled down on the blanket, but the tell-tale pressure of some magical force had his legs locked to the ground only seconds later. Scowling, Arthur turned the upper part of his body, which still had movement, toward the Fae and gave it his patented princely glare.

 

Raven offered a bundle of grapes with a mock innocent expression. Arthur was feeling quite ridiculous for this absurd situation.

 

“I’m sure you realize now that I am not a normal noble woman.” Raven pulled off a grape and threw it up, catching it expertly on his tongue as it came down.

 

“What ever could you possibly mean?” Arthur retorted with extreme sarcasm. He immediately regretted his choice of tone. Fae were not known for taking rudeness well and with his backside literally glued to the ground, he was in no positon to be acting smart towards a magical creature.

 

Raven laughed delightedly. “Oh, I like you.”

 

Now Arthur felt even more afraid.

 

Raven gave another terrifying grin and proceeded to drink straight from a nearby jug of wine.

 

 _How incredibly graceful…_ The prince mentally rolled his eyes.

 

Frustrated and now a bit hungry, Arthur started to sneak his arms towards the plate of appetizing rolls. His fingers had barely brushed the outer edge, when suddenly the plate sprung up and flew through the air. A very un-becoming squawk erupted from the startled prince as the rolls settled themselves onto the platter next to Raven. The Fae set down the empty jug and snagged a fresh roll, biting into it with gusto.

 

A few minutes passed as Raven continued to happily munch on the impressive spread. Arthur had tried again in vain to sneak a few pieces of cheese only to have them mysteriously vanish from his hand and onto Raven’s plate. The resulting pout on the prince’s face was apparently so amusing that Raven hadn’t stopped teasing him for it.

 

It seemed Arthur was going to be humiliated _and_ starved. Great.

 

Finally, Raven took pity on the pouty prince and removed the binding spell. Of course, Arthur still had to fight tooth and nail for a piece of food, but the grab and shove in mouth tactic seemed to work well. Arthur refused to even consider the possibility he was enjoying the game, but a tiny part in the back of his mind reminded him that instead of running out of the tent the moment he was free, Arthur stole the bunch of grapes and shoved them into his shirt.

 

And if the chastising voice in his head sounded a lot like Callum, well, Arthur would never tell.

 

By the time all the food was divided and conquered (Raven eating at least double Arthur’s winnings), the afternoon bell was ringing across the town. Fighting a magical creature for sustenance made Arthur sleepy, but taking a nap in front of a trickster was worse than death. 

 

They had traded insults all morning as they consumed the feast. Apparently, Arthur was a fussykicker, a rotten toadstool, and the worst of them all, a cabbage head. The absolute loathing that came from the Fae as he mentioned that horrid title made Arthur burst into peals of laughter. That earned him a fistful of berries to the head and a wide smile.

 

And if the playful look on the Fae made Raven seem far more handsome, well, Arthur would never tell.

 

Somehow, they had ended up sprawled on the blanket. The silence between them was surprisingly calming. Arthur fought against the heaviness of his eyelids. Sleeping now would basically be asking for a whole world of trouble, but damn it! He was tired!

 

Arthur wiggled down the blanket to reach Raven. He had a list of questions the length of his kingdom to ask and now was the perfect time. Raven was hopefully stuffed enough that eating the prince was no longer a priority.

 

Face to face, Arthur looked into the Fae’s eyes, a whirlpool of blues swirling together. They were a brilliant midnight color when suddenly, gold burst forward and flooded the space. Jolted back, Arthur watched as Raven leapt up from the ground and rushed to the tent opening.

 

Arthur had only just sat up when he heard a dangerous growl rumble through the air. Raven was standing spread out in the doorway as if blocking all entrance. Even in a court dress, the male Fae looked powerful as he stared down the unknown intruder.

 

The prince felt like a blushing maiden whose virile lover was protecting her virtue from an enemy suitor. Horrified, Arthur jumped up immediately and leaned down to retrieve the small knife hidden down his boot. If he was going to be the fair maiden in this scenario, he would be the fierce amazon that fought her own battles and didn’t need some fairy prince to protect her!

 

And if Arthur had already had a whole backstory for his independent warrior princess self, well…you get the idea.

 

Before Arthur could even move up to see exactly who Raven was keeping out, the Fae had shoved Arthur behind him and had the prince pressed against the far wall. Arthur felt his head reeling from how fast the Fae had moved them. Raven was standing right in front, once again blocking his view. He was standing tall and imposing, teeth bared and eyes blazing molten gold. Whatever had entered the tent was still out of Arthur’s eye sight. The prince tried to peer around his supernatural protector, but Raven’s body movements countered each twist of Arthur’s. Like in some strange dance, Raven kept Arthur fully blocked behind him.

 

“Raven!” Arthur hissed his agitation at being treated like some helpless child. Of course, if the stranger in the room was not mortal, then the blade tucked into Arthur’s palm would do little for aid.

 

The nickname for the Fae had Raven turn his head to Arthur’s in momentary shock. The distraction allowed Arthur a glimpse at the visitor standing right inside the tent.

 

_Shit._

That was definitely another Fae. One that arrived with the procession today. The newcomer stood tall, but relaxed in the small space. He wore beautifully draped white linens that reminded Arthur of some marble statues that he had seen in his history texts. Gold threads woven into the fabric caught some of the light escaping the open flap of the tent and a small smattering of precious gems covered the neckline. The finery of the clothing was unlike any Arthur had seen in court. Noble women would rip out all their hair to own such a garment.

 

Appreciation of the Fae’s robes was fleeting as Arthur’s eyes rose to inspect the face. A mess of dark curls framed an angular face and the creature’s dark green eyes pierced his. These were the eyes of a predator, deadly and bewitching. Arthur shivered.

 

 What a picture they must make. The brave prince reduced to cowering behind a snarling “woman” standing against a dangerous being from the magical realm. Arthur wanted to laugh at the absurdity of today.

 

 “Raven? Now that is much more fitting for a little scavenger.”

 

Fists clenched tight, Raven narrowed his eyes at the other Fae. “Better than an errand boy who licks his master’s boots.”

 

Deep laughter filled the tent as the Fae wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

 

“What shiny toy have you picked up little bird?”

 

Raven pressed back further into Arthur’s chest, forcing the prince to lean against the wooden support beam. Arthur let out a small protesting sound, but it was muffled in Raven’s hair.

 

“Don’t like sharing do you?” The voice right next to Arthur’s ear made the prince jump. The other Fae had disappeared from his spot outside the door and was now crowding into their space. He gave a feral grin over Raven’s shoulder.

 

Looking directly into its eyes, Arthur had a sudden flash of memories.

 

“…Pretty.”

 

A number of things happened at once. The Fae’s eyes widened for a moment and then lit up in recognition. Raven cried out in fury.  Arthur was gob smacked at his total loss of motor control and was pulled like a ragdoll from behind Raven into the other Fae’s arms.

 

“Oh my, how you have grown little prince!”

 

Arthur couldn’t breathe. He was stuck with a twisted sense of joy from seeing the same Fae up in that tree all those years ago. He didn’t have much of a chance to think when Raven snatched him back, creating a barrier between Arthur and the other Fae.

 

Putting his hand up in a gesture of surrender, the Fae stepped back. “I only come with a message from my king. If you leave now, he will show you mercy.”

 

Raven snarled back, “Go back to your false king, Briar. I am staying.”

 

“Very well, I gave you the warning. Play around with your mortal. Should have known you would follow your family’s perversions.”

 

With a sweep of his robes, Briar’s eyes flashed a light grey swirl and then he vanished from the room.

 

Arthur and Raven stood in tense silence, after Briar’s departure. Raven let go of Arthur’s arm and stepped aside. He moved towards the entrance for a moment, but then twirled back around to grab Arthur’s hand.

 

“I have to leave you now. Please be cautious.” His eyes pled for Arthur’s understanding. Nodding hesitantly, the prince let Raven leave through the opening.

 

It took a long time before Arthur was able to move from where he stood. Everything was swirling around in his head. He had the absolute worst luck. Now he was trapped between a rock and a hard place, or more like between a dangerous supernatural creature and another dangerous supernatural creature that wore women’s heels.

 

He had to return to the castle. His attendance at tonight’s feast would likely be mandatory.

 

But first, he was going to hunt down his wayward brownie and stick him in a glass jar!

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

It seemed the universe was giving Arthur a little reward for having so much excitement in the last few hours. The dining hall was packed. Every lord, noble, and merchant with a single lick to their name had forced their way inside. Every bit of bench was taken and even at the head tables, the visiting kings had to fight for a little breathing space. Arthur found his father squished between a powerful lord from the north and King Cenred. The two kings appeared to be competing in a battle of wits as they fought over the last chicken leg. All around the room people had taken to sitting against the wall and servants had the difficult task of stepping over people to refill their lord’s goblets.

 

The only empty seats in the room was the immaculate silk covered table meant for the Fae court. They had not yet arrived, and Arthur thanked every deity in existence for this mercy. 

 

Quietly, Arthur stepped back out of the hall, snatched a few meat pies that a couple of man servants were carrying into the feast, and flew down the corridor to his room. He would be dinning alone tonight and he could not be more relieved.

 

The castle wing where his chamber lay was eerily quiet. All inhabitants were likely at the feast awaiting for their honored guests to arrive. If Arthur was really fortunate, he may be able to avoid the entire fan fair completely. The less time in the presence of the Fae the better for the prince.

 

Arthur had just set his stolen goods down on the table, when his door creaked open. Immediately, the prince withdrew his dagger and prepared to face the visitor. Only… there was no one?

 

“Arthur!” A grumpy voice called from the floor.

 

“Callum?”

 

“Aye, it’s me.”

 

“Where the hell were you today!? I could have used some backup!” The prince seethed.

 

“What did you do now?” Callum looked very unimpressed.

 

Frustrated, Arthur lifted the protesting brownie up onto the table and quickly hissed out the missed events.

 

“My gods! You absolute idiot!”

 

“It wasn’t like I planned for this!” Arthur cried out, “I didn’t ask for two Fae’s to suddenly find me fascinating!” Slamming his fist into the table, the goblet of mead wobbled dangerously.

 

Callum, hurried over to the shaking prince and put his tiny hands on Arthur’s thumb. “I told you I would help. I didn’t run off to leave you in their hands. There was important information I needed to find.”

 

Instead of replying, Arthur buried his head in his arms.

 

Callum continued softly. “We needed to know more because I can’t have you facing this unprepared. I left to ask some of my old friends what they have heard from the other realm. Things are a lot worse than we expected.” Arthur let out a long groan.

 

“Hush. Let me finish. Everyone, not just the humans are worried about the Fae’s presence here. It is very rare that so many would enter the human realm willingly and to announce their stay. I’ve heard whispers before that tensions within the Fae families have caused some deep divides, but my sources have confirmed this to be true.”

 

The prince turned to look at the brownie and made an inquisitive noise.

 

“Here is a quick history lesson. The Fae are basically the rulers of the other world. They can’t tell us directly what to do, but they control the sources of magic that allow us to exist in peace. There has always been one head Fae that ruled over the magic, but a few decades ago the last king passed on. An heir was named, but there was disagreement among the other powerful Fae families on who should take the throne. A bit of nasty fighting broke out and the Seravine family made a grab for power. They trained many of the warriors, and therefore, had the advantage. Currently, a Seravine sits on the throne, but many are still unhappy. Their power is strong, but very unstable. The other Fae families are rumored to be plotting another war to put the actual heir or at least a different Fae in power.”

 

Arthur allowed himself to absorb all this new information. “Are the Fae here supporters of Seravine?”

 

“That’s just it!” Callum jumped up and started pacing. “The Seravine king is here! The Fae king almost never comes to the human world for anything. He has no reason to. Bringing his court here isn’t just unusual, it’s unheard of. No one knows why the king would make such an appearance, especially with so much happening back in the magical world.”

 

“So, why do you think he’s here then?”

 

His dear friend looked up with such sad eyes.

 

“I fear he might be here for you.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

Arthur was reeling from the news. While no one had pointed to him, there were stories of a human with the sight. Was it possible? Was there another like him? Or, did he slip up and now the Fae were hunting him? Owning a human with the ability to see past magic was an immediate source of power. King Seravine would have no contest for the throne if he had such a valuable prize seated next to him.

 

Callum tried his best to comfort the panicking prince. His prince was in grave danger even if it was truly another human that had brought the Fae here. Everyone would be searching for this treasure, and Arthur may easily lose his life if two enemies fought for him.

 

Arthur tried to calm his mind, but he needed to get out. The room was suffocating him. Leaving was a risk, but he needed to breathe. Against Callum’s wishes, the prince donned a cloak and left his rooms. It was already dark, the feast long since passed. No one had come to see Arthur. It was likely that no one had even noticed his absence due to the crowd. He should be trying to sleep. Instead, he was heading towards the western gardens in hope of something to ease his fears.

 

He had only just stepped into the grass when he immediately regretted going out.

 

“Arthur!”

 

_Ah, the sweet release of death._

 

Raven stood in the glowing moonlight in a dressing gown. The Fae’s hair was windblown as if he had ran all the way to Arthur. Perhaps he did.

 

It was the first time Arthur got a chance to admire the creature before him. Raven was beautiful with his haunting appearance. Had this been a completely different circumstance Arthur might have fallen a little in love. But, seeing that Raven could easily rip out his throat and feast on his innards without any remorse, the romantic mood was dead and buried.

 

“Raven…” Arthur wondered if moving closer to the Fae was actually a good idea.

 

“Merlin.”

 

“Huh?” Was this some kind of game? Name birds back and forth?

 

“My name. It’s Merlin.”

 

Arthur did not know how to respond to that. Why was Raven...no. Why was _Merlin_ telling him this?

 

“I’m so sorry Arthur, but I’ve dragged you into this mess. At the very least you should know my name.”

 

“Merlin.” Arthur tried it out. It flowed easily off his lips. The name was fitting for the strange Fae.

 

Merlin looked at him with a soft expression. He reached out his hand. Entranced, Arthur took it. Without another word the pair moved further into the garden. Only the wet sounds of their footsteps against the damp grass could be heard in the air.

 

Merlin led them to a small alcove filled with budding roses. Arthur was going to need to talk to him about choosing such girly places. The prince was a burly, manly man damn it!

 

“Arthur…” Merlin began. “There are things I need to tell you. You need to be prepared.”

 

Arthur opened his mouth, about to inform the Fae that he already had some information, but though against it. He did not yet know if he was the one they were looking for, and while Merlin had been protective before, he too may become vicious if Arthur’s ability was revealed.

 

“You may be in danger here. The Fae are not here for the festivities. They are looking for something and will use any means necessary to retrieve it. People will get hurt if they do not find it soon and they will not care who they have to cut down.”

 

“What are they here for?”

 

Looking remorseful, Merlin admitted, “I cannot tell you. I am sorry. I should not have made my interest in you so obvious. You will be a target now that they know I want you.”

 

The prince’s face flushed darkly. Hopefully, the night sky would cover it. “W-want me?” It came out more of a squeak than anything else.

 

The Fae bit his lip. “Yes. Had we met anywhere else I would be able to do this properly, but now I have to wait. I’ll keep my distance for now. You should not be in anymore danger, but please Arthur. There is a war brewing and I will not stand to see you in the middle of it.”

 

“What war to you mean?” Arthur already had an inkling of Merlin’s answer.

 

“There is trouble among the Fae. The true heir needs to reclaim the throne and that is why I am here. That slimy false king cannot get his hands on the treasure.”

 

Arthur shoved all thoughts of the ‘treasure’ to the back of his mind. He refused to think about it now. Instead he asked, “Is that what you are? A Fae?” He needed Merlin to say it.

 

“Yes.” He spoke without hesitation. “I am of the Emrys house. The same as the true heir. I was sent to stop the Seravine family from harming the human realm and to insure they do not find what they are looking for. They will be forced to leave at the end of the festival. The king and his court can not last long without replenishing their magic.”

 

“So, if everything goes according to plan you will all leave?” Arthur tried hard to not notice the disappointment that stained his voice.

 

The hand that still encased his squeezed tighter for a moment and Merlin brought his other hand up to cup Arthur’s cheek. “I will return for a brief time as well. Then I will come and finish what we have started.”

 

“W-what we started?” Arthur sputtered. He seemed to always behave the exact opposite of a charming prince in front of the Fae.

 

Merlin smiled and swept his thumb across Arthur’s cheek bone, “Started, and will definitely finish my prince.”

 

My gods. Arthur was definitely the princess in this scenario, even if he wasn’t the one wearing a dress.

 

Merlin was reluctant to let go of Arthur’s hand, but they had been outside long enough. With a soft farewell and another mischievous grin, Merlin disappeared behind the foliage and left Arthur once again standing dumbstruck.

 

_What just happened…._

  

XXX

 

 

He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. All of the day’s activities must have exhausted him to the point of unconsciousness.

 

Callum had stayed up and kept an eye out for his young prince. The brownie was worried that more trouble would follow Arthur, but the small smile gracing the prince’s face when he returned made Callum pause. Hopefully, the midnight stroll had cleared the boy’s head and would allow for some sleep that night. Callum did not even want to think about what else could have caused the prince’s current mood. In that way lay madness.

 

 _Oh, well._ The brownie watched the prince collapse face first into bed and drift to dreamland. He could ask Arthur what happened the next morning. For now, he’d let the boy rest.

 

Sunlight had barely peaked over the horizon when an insistent knocking echoed through the room. Someone was very determined to get Camelot’s prince up before dawn.

 

Grumbling, Arthur tried to burrow deeper into the thick blanket and ignore the sound. He was so tried and was a genuinely nice person. He did not deserve this.

 

“Sire! You have been summoned to the throne room.” The insistent knocking started up again, but this time it was accompanied by a very familiar voice.

 

“Kay?” Arthur blinked blearily up at the door. Why on earth was Kay waking him up at this hour. Stumbling out of bed, Arthur slowly put on his trousers, followed by this shirt and belt. He gave a short ‘humph’ to the still snoring bundle of cloth on the side table. Callum could sleep through a bloody bandit raid.

 

Arthur sighed heavily and went to pull the latch on the door. Kay stood in full uniform outside looking a bit haphazard. “Finally! King Uther called for you a while ago. They need you in the throne room at once!”

 

Arthur allowed himself to be dragged down the hallways and through the grand doors. Exhaustion from the yesterday was trying to drag him down, but shaking himself a few time allowed the prince to starve off some of the sleepiness. He could not enter the room looking like he would fall over in a light breeze.

 

Upon entering the room, Arthur’s eyes were immediately drawn to his father. Decked in his ceremonial robes, Uther looked every inch the king he was born to be. A quick glance to the side showed King Rodor in the exact same level of finery. Either the two were set to pose for a royal portrait or something important was going to happen.

 

“My son, you have been chosen.”

 

That statement woke Arthur up better than a bucket of cold water. “Chosen? For what father?”

 

King Uther looked proudly at his son. “You will represent Camelot and Nemeth in the games.”

 

There was nothing Arthur could say to that.

 

“I usually would have selected my own champion, but we believe you will do both our kingdoms proud.” King Rodor explained.

 

“Also, a united front against Cenred will strengthen the bond between us. Do not fail us son.”

 

So, this was a political move. Now Arthur had to shoulder the responsibility for both kingdoms. He should have never gotten out of bed.

 

“Father, I –“ Sadly, Arthur’s feeble reply was quickly interrupted by Uther again.

 

“You must dress and present yourself in front of the main tent immediately. From there you will be given instructions for the first task of the games. The other champions are well on their way. Hurry now.” With that, Uther signaled for the guards to open the doors and Kay was quick to whisk Arthur to Camelot’s caravans.

 

A squire dressed Arthur as the prince rushed to grasp the serious of the situation. He had known from the beginning that he would represent Camelot in the knight’s tourney, but what could these dreaded games have in store?

 

With all his armor in place, the prince slowly made his way to the grand tent in the center of the square. An imaginary death march played behind him. His feet felt like lead.

 

He had just reached the entrance when a figure reached out and pulled him aside.

 

Merlin stared back at him with an unreadable expression. The Fae had chosen to wear a deep red gown for today. A show of support to his chosen champion and confirmation that while some secrets had been revealed, Merlin was still wearing his glamour. With a flick of the Fae’s wrist, a burst of energy surrounded Arthur. His armor shown with an unnatural glow.

 

“Protection, in case you run into trouble.”

 

Arthur wanted to say something. A thank you perhaps or maybe a demand to know more about what Merlin refused to say.

 

A long finger pressed against Arthur’s lips. Talking was not allowed. Maybe Merlin was using another spell, one that would keep them hidden from prying eyes.

 

Reaching into his sleeve, Merlin pulled out a length of ribbon. “My favor.” He spoke quietly as he tied the fabric around Arthur’s wrist. “I promise you everything will be fine.”

 

Arthur closed his hand around Merlin’s.

 

_Liar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that the Fae games will have the classic 3-5 tasks that each champion must compete. I have a few ideas for possible challenges, but I need more!
> 
> If you have any interesting ideas or can point me in the right direction I would greatly appreciate it. 
> 
> Write a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
